


Stay

by ElizaStyx



Category: The Tunnels Series - Roderick Gordon & Brian Williams
Genre: Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Spiral - Freeform, dreddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eddie gets hit with a shovel, Drake realises that somewhere along the way he kind of stopped liking this whole Eddie getting hit in the head every couple of days bussiness. And that he also kind of really doesn't want to leave for Colony without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this fandom is so obscure that it's literally thirteen people on tumblr but I just ship it too hard so yeah, go and read the books people, SOMEONE HAS TO SUFFER WITH ME.

The sight of Eddie lying limp on the couch is actually unsettling, even though Drake knows that the Styx will be fine. The time to leave has almost come and it is somehow suspiciously convenient that no one is there in the room with them to witness the goodbye Drake doesn't want to say and in fact, doesn't really have to say but also can't go on without. He sits down by Eddie's side.

Eddie still seems to be out if it but who the hell knows how actually a Styx works, he might as well be registering everything that's happening anyway. Drake picks up a soft tissue from the table and wipes the reminder of blood away from Eddie's forehead. Then he brushes his hair away from the cut. The pale skin of the Styx is surprisingly warm, so warm he would be worried if Eddie was a human. He isn't though and it's not like Drake has ever checked his temperature before. He sighs and suddenly Eddie grips his wrist, his eyes fluttering open.

They are black as pitch, so black it almost seems like there's no iris there, just big, hollow void of the pupil but when Drake looks closely enough, he can see the subtle pattern of the muscle, slightly fairer lines marking the dark surface. Eddie's eyes are completely human in shape and not quite as empty as the other Styx eyes Drake had looked into. But then again, Eddie isn't quite like others of his kind. Eddie has a hobby that doesn't involve genocide. Eddie has a pronounceable name, has a daughter and he has actual friends, or well, at least one real friend. Eddie is capable of trust and can be trusted. Eddie can love.

Drake catches himself staring and holding his breath as Eddie's grip on his wrist doesn't grow weaker.

"Drake..." he says quietly and there's a weird edge to his voice.  
"We're leaving in a while." says Drake, not quite sure what else he could offer. "But you have to stay. I need you to stay. I can't risk you coming with."  
"I know." Eddie squeezes his flesh a little harder. "I suppose that's just the way it has to be, someone has to stay. I'll do what I can, Drake. If the Rebeccas are still arond, I''ll find them and stop the Phase, I'll destroy them all." a small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth; it's so unusual that Drake can't even pretend he's not just blatantly staring now.  
"I've never doubted you'd do just that." he says, somehow caught in the moment, mesmerized by Eddie's demeanor.  
"You do your job and take care of Elliott out there." Eddie's smile grows a little wider, maybe just for the sake of shocking Drake even a bit more.  
"She's just as much my daughter as she's yours, you know that." Drake says softly, for the first time putting that fact simply out there.  
Eddie nods slowly at that, still smiling but more sincerely, warmer now and Drake just kisses him.

He kisses that smile, wishing to preserve it, somehow memorise it better with more than one sense, treasure the sight and the feel for the darker times, when he will need something to hold on to. He has no doubt he will need it soon. And, he thinks, maybe Eddie could use it too.

The Styx is not surprised by the touch of Drake's lips, or at least he doesn't seem to be. He places a hand on Drake's nape, pulls him closer and lets it all last for a moment more. His eyes remain closed when they finally part.

"I won't ask you to stay." he whispers after a while as he opens them up and looks at Drake with a serious expression.  
Drake just nods because he understands it all to well; asking wouldn't change anything now, there was no running away together now, it never actually had been an option.  
"But..." Eddie begins and slowly his little smirk returns onto his face. "Just let it be known that I wish I could."


End file.
